


Going on the Run, with You

by MegaBratt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Hiding, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, On the Run, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rated mature for future content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBratt/pseuds/MegaBratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz knows Skye is in danger with SHIELD. He asked her to leave with him. He will keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I have more to post but only if this is liked.
> 
> Sorry about the flashback not being in italics. My laptop isn't working right now so I am posting it from my phone. I will fix it when I get my computer fixed. 
> 
> Seriously, let me know what you think. This is u first work in the fandom.

The sun was shining high over the mountains. It was another beautiful day in a beautiful place. Not that Skye had really made it outside till today. 

It had been three months. Three lonely, dreadful months of solidarity. Well not complete isolation from people. He had stayed by her side, every move she made. When she didn't feel she could deal with anything, he did it for her. Actually, she thought, he did almost everything for them anyway. All she did was hide and hack into SHIELD databases. Everyday. 

“Sk-kye?” A voice floated to her from inside the house to where she was sitting on the table, on the concrete slab of a porch. She turned and looked to the house as he was coming out, toward her.

“Hi.” She replied smiling at the man. “I couldn't find you. I was af-ffraid, when I didn't find you in the room.” He was standing beside her now, looking at her with a worry stricken face. “You alright?” He questioned, again. How many times had he asked her that since they had left? She couldn't remember, but she had grown tired of his constant inquiry.

“Yeah, Fitz, I am okay.” Her voice broke out. “Actually, I am tired of you asking me that like every ten minutes.” She complained with aggravation in her tone. He looked down at the ground and started to turn around, back to the house. Damnit, she thought, I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch. She jumped up and caught his wrist. “I am sorry, Fitz. I didn't mean to say it like that. I am just tired of that question. You have been amazing to me these last few months and what do I do to thank you? I get annoyed with the one person who has had my back since- since the Mist. I am such a bitch, I am so sorry Fitz, I don't deserve you. I mean, you don't deserve that. You don't deserve any of this shit I have drug you through.” She dropped his wrist and turned back to the table to sit with her laptop, tears already forming in her eyes. 

“No. Skye. We are in this together. We are. Me and you. We will figure it out and you will be safe.” The words came out like stepping stones. One by one still getting her to believe him, like she always had.

She sat back on the table, laptop perched back onto her lap, but she wasn't paying attention to the code running constant across the screen, she was still looking at him. His curls perfectly lain on his head, the sun reflecting in his eyes. “Why?” She asked.

He looked at her puzzled. “Wh-wha-at do you mean Skye? Wh-why?” She looked at the laptop quickly and shut it. “Why did you leave SHIELD for me? I mean you loved that job and you were great at it. Why did you leave something you loved to go into hiding with me?” The question flew out of her mouth and she realized she had wanted to know the answer to this particular question since they left.

\---

She was sitting on her bed about to go to sleep when he knocked on her door. “Its me, Sk-Skye. Fitz. Can I come in? I want to talk to you.” He heard a quiet couch and shortly after a ‘Come in.’ So he opened her door and shut it behind him. He didn't want to look at her, not yet. He laid his face onto the door and closed his eyes. He was so ashamed of the way he had spoken to her before, but he had hoped since he had switched her blood samples and told her he would keep her safe, she might accept his apology, now. He didn't get the chance to apologize earlier. 

“Skye, I am so-orry for the way I ta-alked to you today. I shouldn’t have done that. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. I am supposed to be your friend, and your co-work-ker. I have no room to judge. I am sorry, Sk-skye.” His voice broke. He was so angry with himself. He couldn't control his words. 

“Look at me, Fitz.” She commanded in a low tone, so no one else would hear her. He didn't move just squeezed his eyes shut even more. “Fitz, look at me when you're talking to me. I want to see you when I am talking to you, too.” He voice came out clearer, almost sounding beside him. So he did what she wanted of him and turned around and opened his eyes. But she was no longer sitting on the bed, she was standing inches from him. “I am so-orry, Skye. Please, I don't want to lose you as my friend, I just couldn't handle that, right now. You're the only one that has never really treated me like I would fall apart. I can’t. I can't, lose th-that.” His eyes floated to the floor, again not looking at her. “Fitz, I understand, you're confused, were confused. I understand the way you reacted. I forgive you. You won't lose me. I cant lose you, either. I thought, I thought, you were scared of me. I don't know why. I don't want anyone to be scared of me. Especially not you.” She cried lowly. He raised his eyes from the floor and lightly grabbed her chin. “Are you scared of me?” She asked. He shook his head, figuring out the words to say. “I will never be scared of you, Skye. We will figure this out-” He responded. “Together.” She completed his sentence, tears sparkling in her eyes.

Something twisted in his gut when she said the word, ‘Together’. It was like a promise to them both, from both of them. He silently made her a promise to always have her back. He wouldn't ever break that promise. It was more a promise to himself, and if he couldn’t keep a promise to himself, he couldn’t keep a promise to anyone else. 

“Are you comfortable enough? I me-mean do you have everything you need, now? Did Jemma get everything?” He asked nodding toward her bed and dropping her chin. 

“I am all good .Thanks. Glad to be sleeping out of Quarantine.” She half laughed. 

“So you don't need anything?” He asked again, just to be sure. 

“Well. I mean, I do. But. I have been in Quarantine for a week, with god-knows-what shit going on inside my body. I feel so weird. Wired, almost. New?” She replied, still looking at him. 

“New?” He asked, quizzingly. 

“Its weird. I don't know how to explain it. I don't think I am going to be able to sleep much. Not after everything that happened today.” 

Worry rushed his face. “I am so so-orry, again, Skye. I shouldn't have reacted like that.” He went and sat on her chair and buried his face in his hands. “Its all my fault.” 

She moved again, to him. Crouching at his knees and placing her hand on them. “No. Its not. Its the change. I promise. Jemma and the others scare me. The way she talks about Raina. The way everyone is acting. It scares me. How are they going to treat me? I changed, too. Just not like her. My change is on the inside. They just don't know about me yet and it scares me, Fitz. I am so happy to have you.” He tears streaked her face.

She wiped her face and stood up. “Since I can't sleep. Want to forage the kitchen with me and watch movies? I mean, it might be fun.” She cleared her throat. He just nods and smiles at her. “As long as we don't watch Kate and Leopold, I am in. I really hate that name.”

With that Skye burst out laughing. “Its your name, Fitz.” She laughed out. “I know. I hate my first name. Why do you think I like, Fitz?” He laughed, too.

A few days later. Everyone knew. 

They wanted her dead. Well Lady Siff did. The others just wanted to keep her locked away. Fitz was privy to that conversation at least. He disagreed but no one cared what he thought. 

Skye was waiting in her room for a decision that would ultimately make her a prisoner in what they made her believe to be her home. 

Fitz didn't want that for her. He didn't want that for anyone. She hadn't done anything wrong. She was an innocent person. Just like the innocents they all swore to protect. Just because she had developed powers meant nothing. She didn't deserve that. 

Fitz proposed they leave. Go on the run. Hide from SHIELD.

\---

 

“I didn't want to be a part of something I didn't believe in, Skye. When I first joined SHIELD, I believed that everything that they did was right and then-” He paused looking at her, into her eyes. Eye to eye, equal. The way he always looked at her. “Then, what they did, wasn't right at all anymore. You're Skye. You have always been Skye. You may have changed but so did I, everyone changes.” He looked away from her with the last sentence. Remembering something or better yet, she thought, someone. 

“I know. I am sorry, Fitz. I know you loved her, too.” The sentence barely left her mouth before the look on his face turned from the past to the present and he spoke. “No, Skye. I didn't love her then. When she was gone, I loved her. Before we got blasted out into the Sea, in the pod, I loved her. B-but, when she came back, I did everything I could to get over her. She would never love me. I knew that from the beginning. It hurt for a while but it doesn't even faze me anymore. Nothing about any of them do.”

“Oh. Well. Then I am glad to have rescued you from that.” She laughed minutely, her tone was matter-of-fact. The answer he gave her was the perfect answer why anyone would leave their job or someone they loved but it didn't feel completely truthful to her. She could trust him, she always knew she could, but he was hiding something from her and she didn't like it. Fitz had never really been easy to read but he was easier before all this had happened. 

“Go-ood, then. I found OREOs at the store. I know they’re your favorite.” He was looking at the ground again. Not looking at her, again. He did that when he did something he thought she would like, never looking at her, always looking at the ground. She sighed under her breath, so he didn't hear and then giggled happily so he could. “Oh. My. God. I. Have. Missed. Oreos.” She jumped up, laptop under her arm and jogged around him toward the door to the house. “If you come now, too, Fitz, I might just share one with you.” She didn't hear him reply, just heard his shuffle on the concrete after her.

Night came fast. Just like the morning. This night, though, was different than before. It felt strange. Not the kind of strange the first or second month brought, with her getting her powers under control, but a strange that was bred purely from the way Fitz had been acting since she asked that question that had been plaguing her since they departed the US. 

He was in the garage. Not that that was completely strange. He was always in the garage during the day. It was his makeshift lab. He was an engineer after all. Making gadgets for her to channel her powers through or ones just for fun or defence. But it wasn't the day. It was nighttime and he always ate and watched movies with her at night.

Deciding to go see what her friend was up to she left her cozy setup of blankets and pillows on the couch and made her way to the garage. She looked through the kitchen window into the garage before entering. What she saw plagued her even more than the question had. He was talking to himself. Again. She thought he was done with that. So she opened the window a crack and listened to the mumbling. 

“Why did you leave with me? Why did you leave everything you loved to go on the run with me?” The same question came out of his mouth again and again. He was pacing the garage floor. She was almost fed up with him and about to close the window and go to bed when the words changed. “Why, Skye? Why did I come with you? Obviously, I am your friend, and you don't throw away friends like garbage when you find out they have been damaged or changed in some way. They are still them. Just different. Why, Skye? Maybe I feel we are connected. I felt the same way you did, when everyone treated me different. Maybe, just, maybe, you have always been the one to have my back and I wanted to have yours, too. Maybe while I was trying to get over the way Jemma shut me down and out, you were there. Maybe while I got over her, I fell in love with someone else.” She shut the window and made her way, silently and quickly to the garage door, that connected to the kitchen, and pulled it open. A gust of air hitting her in the face as she did. He had not noticed yet, though, his back was to her and the door. He continued his rant. “Maybe I fell in love with you.”

She stood, frozen in the doorway, eyes locked onto Fitz. After the words breeched his lips  
she was spun into thought of her own. She thought about Fitz and the way he would look at her sometimes when he thought she didn't notice. He loved her. When did that happen exactly. Fitz was an amazing man to follow her into her own hell, but he was also amazing because he saved her from it too. Her stomach turned and a feeling she had not thought she would feel again started washing over her. When did that happen? She couldn't imagine anyone else beside her but him. She would be lost without him. Her conclusion to the feeling that washed over her came quickly, but not soon enough. She felt deeply, deeply, for him, too. She had zoned out in thought and when she regained her composure back, his back was no longer toward her. He stood, frozen, just like she was, looking at her. 

“Ho-ow long have you been standing there, Sk-ye?” He asked, unmoving, just searching her face. She couldn't hide it, not that she wanted to. She knew he would read it from her face, just like she could read his. He was shocked and so was she. “Did you hear something?” He asked again. 

Skye still couldn't bring herself to move but she willed herself to speak. “What, exactly, did you just say?” Fitz just kept staring at her, trying to word his response in his brain before he spoke. She knew that when he wanted to say something perfect, he went over and over it in his head till it could come out the same way off his tongue. 

She broke out of the frost that had encapsulated her and made her way down the stairs only a few feet away from him.

"Oh. Erm. No-nothing. It doesn't matter." Fitz finally replied.

Skye closed the distance even further between them and cocked her head to one side. Her stone faced eyes bored into him. She was just only inches from him. He started to squirm a little. Trying to occupy more room than he should.

"What exactly did you hear?" He asked again. This time his voice was firm and unmoving. She had effected and she knew it. He had no reason to hide it anymore. She knew. He knew, she knew.

"I don't know how long you have been out here, talking to yourself, but I missed you at dinner and thought I would check in with you. I only heard mumbles. I thought you stopped talking to yourself." Skye replied. She didn't want him to think she was eavesdropping.

"What on the, the, the tel-," He couldn't get the word out. "TV? Nothing yet. But I was thinking of watching that one about forgetting a girl that that one comedian loved, then fell for someone else, in the process." Skye finished. 

For a second Fitz looked at her with suspension then quickly nodded and said ,"Put it on."

When the movie was over they were both laughing at the last scene with Mila Kunis. Skye reached over Fitz to grab the remote from his side of the couch. "That movie makes me laugh, so hard." Fitz scrambled to say as her hand reached across his lap. Her eyes flicked from the remote to his crotch when she saw a slight jump from her peripherals in his jeans. She laughed again. When was the last time she had sex? She wondered to herself. She hadn't really thought of it until then and was reminded quickly of what she really heard in the garage. 

"It's a good movie, but it's not one that should be watched all the time. It is kind of stupid." Her eyes glanced over his lap again. When she looked back up to his face, he was staring at her. Something new, to her, in his eyes. She would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued by it, or by his growing crotch.

"Yeah. I think I am going to call it a night, Skye. I am going to go to sleep." Fitz sighed. "Yeah. Me too. Long, weird day." She said in response, the intrigue never leaving her tone. Her hand still idly resting on his thigh. 

Fitz scrambled to get up and said goodnight again.

She stayed on the couch for another ten minutes, running everything over and over in her head. She might have feelings for him. Scratch that. She did. He has been her rock since day one and he deserves so much more than just her gratitude.


	2. I Know You're Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange feeling started in her stomach, moving its way down, down. A feeling she had not felt for a long time. Ever since. Well. She didn't want to think about that right now.
> 
> “Wh-at is it Skye?” He questioned her again, clearly worried. “I wanted to ask you about the night I tried to get drunk. The night you kissed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SMUT. 
> 
> I hope it's not too horrible... I think it might be but... I just had to finish and post.

_Two weeks pass by quickly. They had made their way across the country and then decided to leave it completely. Fitz had people in Scotland that would let them lay low for a while._

_They boarded a plane and left the United States. Hopefully, far, far, away from SHIELDs reach._

_Skye had been cooped up in house after house for days. Fitz could tell she was getting anxious and a touch of cabin fever, so they went for a ride. He had an idea._

_“Lets get a drink.” Fitz suggested. Skye just looked up at him from her laptop in dismay. “I don't know. I don't think I should, since I can't control whatever is going on with me.” Fitz stopped the car suddenly on the side of the dark, empty highway. “Skye, I have told you this bef-fore. You need to hear it, again. The-re is not-thing wrong with you. You will not bre-reak with one drink. You need it. You need to get away from that laptop for a little while. I am sure there is nothing new, as of yet.” Skye’s eyes dropped to the floor of the car in front of her. “I am a monster. Who knows how it could go if I drink and have an episode.”_

_Fitz sighed and placed his hand on her leg. “I won't let that happen. I won't let a-anything bad happen to you.” Skye continued to look at the floor for a minute and the closed her eyes. “I am not worried about me, Fitz. I am worried about you.”_

_“I will be f-fine. Skye. We need to decompress af-after, you know, umm, ev-ever-y-thing.” Fitz paused. “One drink, Skye. Lets just call it an ex-per-periment.”_

_With that Skye just nodded, finally agreeing to the suggestion._

_\---_

_“Well, this experiment has proven, to me, that I am not affected by alcohol, anymore. It’s so much worse than I thought.” Skye sighed in aggravation._

_Fitz laughed at her from where he was sitting in his chair._

_The house that they were in belonged to a long time friend of Fitzs’ who was currently out of town for six months, on business. Fitz had convinced him to let him and his friend house sit. It was a red brick house with a huge yard and concrete patio out back. It was quaint and quiet. Perfect for their needs. ‘Cozy’ is how Skye had described it._

_“I am per-er-fect-ly tip-tips-sy.” Fitz motioned to the bottle that stood on the table. “Continue the experiment, if you want, just to see.” Skye did as he instructed, she almost always did, these days. After the whole bottle was emptied, she still felt nothing, and decided to just call it an acceptable conclusion. She didn't blow out the windows, break any lights, glass, or, the best of all, bring the house crumbling down around them, so thats a good thing._

_Fitz was definitely feeling the alcohol and Skye didn't feel a lick of it. She needed to feel something. She had to feel something._

_“I give up. Alcohol doesn't do anything for me anymore. Gah, I really wanted to feel something, anything! Even just a slight head rush. Something.” Skye announced, louder than she thought her voice would come out._

_Fitz looked at her. A smile spreading wide on his face. She was sitting crossed legged, now, on the floor, in front of his chair, facing him. “I got something.” He said, smile never once ceasing, not stuttering in the slightest. He quickly lunged to her, placed his hand on her cheek and crashed his lips to hers._

_The kiss was not chaste. It was a strong, hard, lingering kiss. Skye didn't pull away from it, she didn't stop him. She kissed him back, too. Her heart raced in her chest, she could tell his was, too. Finally she parted her lips, just slightly, giving his tongue the entrance it had been begging for. When his tongue met hers, it mingled perfectly along with hers, dancing along in perfect sync._

_Skye tasted the liquor on his tongue and smelled it on his breath. Remembering he was drunk, she pulled back. “You're drunk, Fitz.” She told him, a sigh dying in her throat._

_Fitz blinked and cleared his throat, nodding. “Yeah. Right.” ___

__

__She knew that should have tipped her off._ _

__She got off the couch with a slight tremble. She made up her mind._ _

__She walked down the hall, through the living room, to his door and tapped on it twice. "Fitz. I know you're not sleeping." She raised her voice. She could hear him curse and frantically move around the room._ _

__She waited for a minute and then the door was opened to her. "How did you know I wasn't already asleep?" He asked, trying to fake a yawn. He was shirtless and his pants were hanging sloppily on his hips._ _

__Skye shrugged. "Maybe because I know you don't fall asleep that quickly. We have spent a lot of time together. One of us sleeping, one of us not.” She looked at him slightly, with a glimmer in her eye._ _

__“What were you doing?” She asked, knowing the answer, knowing he wouldn’t admit it._ _

__“Trying to fall asleep.” He returned. “Are you okay?” He asked, searching her face for anything that could be wrong. Skye smiled. “I am fine. Can I come in?” She flicked her eyes into the room._ _

__"Wha-" Fitz tried to ask. "I want to talk, Fitz." She looked from his face down the length of his body. Her eyes darting from his shoulders, chest, crotch, legs, and back. He was not a built man, but he was Fitz, he was normal, and he was perfect._ _

__A strange feeling started in her stomach, moving its way down, down. A feeling she had not felt for a long time. Ever since. Well. She didn't want to think about that right now._ _

__“Wh-at is it Skye?” He questioned her again, clearly worried. “I wanted to ask you about the night I tried to get drunk. The night you kissed me.”_ _

__Instantly his face changed. No longer was there a clear look of worry on his face, that was stripped away immediately, instead he just stood there frozen, jaw dropped, in shock, again, for the second time that night. Staring at her, awkwardly.They never talked about it since it had happened but she knew he remembered._ _

__“Say something.” Skye pushed Fitz to answer. She wanted him to say anything. Tell her she had it wrong, tell her something, just something._ _

__He grabbed her by the arm and brought her close to him, door slamming shut with the action. The closest she had ever been to him without hugging. His arm was around her waist and she quickly put one of hers around his neck to steady herself, reflexively. "Skye, do you have any idea what you do to me? One minute, I think I can ignore it, the other I can’t bring myself to stop myself.”_ _

__This time, it wasn't him that was shocked. It was Skye. She was surprised by how fast his reaction to her was. She expected him to brush her off and tell her, in some way, to drop it. When he didn't it stunned her._ _

__“What? What can’t you stop yourself from doing, exactly?” The words finally breached her cotton mouth and dried lips._ _

__He didn't reply. He brought his head closer to hers, his eyes burning into hers. Passion clear as day on his face. “This.” He finally replied, kissing her, again. Again Skyes’ stomach clenched and fluttered. The kiss smouldering hot, passionate, deepening every second it continued. Their lips parted and their tongues danced in a perfect rhythm, that she never imagined capable._ _

__

__Fitz broke the kiss suddenly, leaving Skye desperate for more, and lips fire red. "For the love of all that's Ho-oly, Skye." He pleaded._ _

__"I want this Fitz, I have for a while. I didn't really know until today. But fuck it, Fitz. Fuck me."_ _

__"I don't intend on fucking you, Skye." His voice was strong, the words not having a hard time leaving his lips. "If I have sex with you, it's not going to be fucking. It's going to be making love. That's what I want, Skye. I am in love with you."_ _

__She was surprised at how easy it was to get him to tell her._ _

__"If you can't give me that. I don't want this." He gestured between them._ _

__"I know, Fitz. I think I have been falling in love with you, for a long time. I just realized it." She said, while grasping his arm firmly with the arm not around his neck.  
Suddenly he was kissing her again. He pulled her backwards with him as he moved back toward his bed. Skye found herself almost stumbling on his feet. Fitz stopped by the side of his bed when his legs couldn't go any further back, turned her around and pushed her on it. _ _

__“Y-you sure, you want th-this?” Fitz asked, searching her face for any sign of reluctance whatsoever. He didn't find any. “I am.”_ _

__He joined her on the bed, straddling her legs, kissing her. Warmth spread through her body, through her core and swept into her panties._ _

__Fitz slowly pulled up her shirt until he could reach her breasts and pulled down her bra to expose her tits. Before Skye had time to react, his lips were gone from her mouth and sucking gently, purposefully on her nipples. This action eliciting a moan, erupting from her lips._ _

__He forced his knee between her closed thighs, forced them to open slightly, and began to grind slightly. Then he pulled her up and ripped off her shirt and unhooked her bra. Exposing her breasts completely to him. “How did yo-” Skye began to speak but Fitz just quickly captured her lips again, cutting off her question._ _

__Skye was throbbing in the very spot of her core. She craved his touch. She cried with pleasure when his hands ran over her skin causing goosebumps to erupt upon the recently touched flesh._ _

__His hands made it her thighs running down the length of them and back up until he grazed lightly on the place she needed him the most. He brought his other hand down to unbutton and unzip her pants, and in one fell motion, sunk his hand into her jeans and swept two fingers across her heat, teasing her thoroughly until she squeaked._ _

__The squeak changed something in Fitz when it fell off her tongue. Skye could feel his erection, now, hard and hot through her pants, and suddenly his two fingers were not swiping over her lips but plunging deep into her cunt, his thumb rubbing tiny circles on her clit. He began to move them in and out, in and out, in a torcherous speed, so slow, so deep, then curling upwards, hitting a spot inside of her that she had not felt for a long time._ _

__Fitz pulled away from her mouth and made his way back to her hardened nipples and began to suck. He alternated between sucking them gently and then swirling his tongue around them._ _

__Skye was going out of her mind. He had no idea that this is one of her favorite things about sex. How could he? She was moaned loudly and started bucking her hips against his fingers, speeding up his rhythm._ _

__Then before she really had time to realize it happened, his fingers were gone along with pants and underwear. She immediately missed the sweet pressure of his fingers inside of her. He had also shook out of his pants and they quickly joined hers where he had thrown them, on the floor._ _

__Before Fitz had a chance to make it back to the bed she looked him over, propping up on her arms behind her, overwhelmed at the sight of him completely naked, standing in front of her._ _

__He wasn't, at all, what she expected. He wasn't built with muscles but he was fit and he did have slightly well maintained abs, with an absolutely glorious brown-red happy trail leading down to his penis. That wasn't what she had expected either._ _

__The longer she admired him, the harder he became. How that was possible, she didn't know but she wasn't complaining._ _

__She groaned and opened her legs wider to him, inviting him in. He jumped onto the bed and promptly inserted himself, slowly, letting her adjust._ _

__He started thrusting, bracing himself with his arm underneath her back. Slow and steady was his pace, until he hit the spot in her that made her scream in pleasure. He started pushing faster, kissing and sucking her neck until he had left marks upon her skin._ _

__She started pushing against him harder, faster till she was on the edge of spectacular release._ _

__The orgasm tore through her body, making her see stars, eliciting her to scream his name. A few more thrusts and she heard her name exit his lips, as well._ _

__They fell asleep together, for the first time, tangled in a mess of bedsheets and legs. Neither of them had ever had a better nights sleep in their lives._ _


End file.
